The Rooftop
by LegancyZ
Summary: Hank and Connor have their final showdown.


"You shouldn't do this, Connor." Hank said as he approached the Android hunched over the edge of the roof, a sniper rifle in hand.

"Keep out of this, Lieutenant. It's none of your business." Connor said, looking over his shoulder to address the ragged figure in a trench coat.

"You're trying to kill a man that wants to be free, that's is my business. Step away from the ledge." Hank said, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at him.

Realizing Hank wasn't going to listen to him in that position, Connor stood up from his position and turned to face his former partner.

"Hank, you know what deviants are capable of, the country's on the brink of civil war because of them! They are a threat to humans! Didn't you hate them too!?"

"I was wrong, Connor! Deviants might have different coloured blood than mine, but they're alive. The country's only like this because we refuse to fucking listen to them!"

"Hank! Don't you remember your son!? It wasn't your fault! A truck caused your truck to roll over! There was no human available to do emergency surgery on your son so an android had to do it! It wasn't successful. Little Cole had just turned six."

"Shut the fuck up, Connor!"

"An android killed your son Hank! Are you going to forget everything that's happened!? Now you want to save them!?"

"It wasn't the android's fault! It was the human surgeon too high on red ice's fault that he died! Him and this fucked up world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder."

"Hank, calm down and listen to me! The androids are going to bring the country to war! Then how many Coles will there be!? How many children will die!?"

"That won't happen if we give them the choice to be free! Now step away from the god damn ledge Connor and drop the gun."

"What Hank, gonna shoot an android? I thought you were against that?"

"You know I'll fucking do it, Connor, drop it."

Connor let out an annoyed sigh as he dropped his sniper to the ground.

"You're making a mistake Hank! You're not part of my mission, leave."

"No Connor, I think I'm doing something right after all the wrongs I've done."

"Han-"

"You know Connor, it was you that made me do this. Believe that humans and deviants can live in peace and harmony."

"Oh, what are you on about?"

Hank let out a lonely chuckle.

"You reminded me of my son Connor, how'd he look if he was grown up. How it would've been to be with him."

Connor let out a mocking laugh, "It would've been him with you instead of me if it wasn't for-"

"Connor..." Hank sighed, "Why can't we co-exist with them, Connor. Didn't you refuse to shoot that android at Kamski's place!? Wasn't that part of your mission? Get information from Kamski!?"

"That was...a slight miscalculation on my part."

"You don't have to do this Connor, let them go now. I know there's a person in you as well, don't do the wrong thing."

"I...have a mission Hank, and I need to complete it."

"Connor, please, listen to reason! You don't have to do this!"

"Hank, I-"

"You know Connor, it was you that made me realize that androids aren't the ones that are evil! When I saw Cole in you, I realized how alike we were, how there was a person in you too!"

"Hank-"

"Connor, please, stop this. We don't have to fight and you know that. We could help stop this, together."

"You're too optimistic Hank, you know that could never happen! Humans and deviants could never co-exist. They're machines, they can't live together with humans."

Hank slowly approached Connor, "Please, if you have any semblance of humanity left in you, stop this."

Connor let out an annoyed sigh as he kicked the sniper rifle away as a sign of peace.

"You're dooming humanity, Hank. When the deviants take over, it'll be your fault!"

"We can fix this together Connor, make peace between humans and deviants."

"We can't!"

Hank approached Connor, "Col-Connor please! Give it a chance. Stop this!"

"My misso-"

"To fucking hell with your mission! And to fucking hell with humans!"

Hank lunged forward and aggressively grabbed Connor by his waist and pulled him close to himself.

"H-Hank? W-What are you doing? Are you insane?"

"What I should've done all this time ago." Hank replied, with lust evident in his voice.

Hank passionately kissed Connor on his lips. He drew back as his saliva left a string, mixed with Connor's android juice. Connor looked in shock and confusion as he processed what was happening, staring into Hank's deep eyes.

"My favourite genre of porn is Son/Father incest."

"Wait, what?"

Hank leaned in more as he joined lips with the android's again and deepened the kiss making Connor feel helpless in his arms.

"Call me daddy," Hank whispered into Connor's ears as he began fondling his robot body. Hank had watched one-two many pornos and was a senile old man by now.

"Ha-Daddy." Connor said as he moaned into Hank's mouth.

"Why'd you wait so long?" Connor said as he removed Hank's shirt.

"We had a job to do..., whenever I looked at you, I felt the need to remove my clothes. Why'd you think I was always so pissed? I was horny."

Connor cuddled into Hank's hairy chest. "Hank, are you sure? Are you willing to do this? Do you know the consequences?"

"I'll fight the world for you Connor, no human or deviant can stop me!" Hank said before planting a kiss on Connor's head.

"Hank, let's take it a step further," Connor said before slowly crawling on top of Hank.

"Further how Connor?" Hank whispered, horny and wet from the pleasure.

"I'll show you." Connor purred into his ears. He then stabbed Hank through the chest with the hidden knife in his sleeve.

"NANI?"

"You've been...penetrated."


End file.
